Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{x + 3}{x + 4} \div 2$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{x + 3}{x + 4} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(x + 3) \times 1} {(x + 4) \times 2}$ $t = \dfrac{x + 3}{2x + 8}$